candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blueeighthnote/Full Analysis: Level 165
Here it is, level 165. This level is just a jerk level. Once again, being a level that requires collecting enough candies of certain colours. It would most likely be luck. This blog would be mostly about my opinions on this level. Summary In short, to pass this level quickly, you need tons of cascades to clear hundreds of candies. In the end, there needs to be at least 550 candies cleared to have a decent chance to win. Why do blue candies only fall with a 1/6 chance...... Comparing with Level 140 This time around, however, there are 4 chocolate spawners at the corners, and the actual space is somewhat condensed to roughly 7x7 square. There are only 64 spaces (4 of which are chocolate spawners), 20% less space than Level 140, and 7-move bombs can be a huge annoyance. Still, there are 60 moves available, requiring 99 candies of only 1 colour instead of 3, while Level 140 require 99 red, 99 orange, and 99 yellow candies within 45 moves. In theory, the extra 15 moves and smaller requirement than Level 165 have should be enough to compliment its smaller space, annoying bombs, and chocolate. Unfortunately, this isn't exactly the case, and I would say both levels are frustrating. Properties Bomb Behaviour: One 7-move Bomb dropped per 5 moves. (In other words, whenever there are 55, 50, 45, 40......5, 0 moves left, there would be a bomb dropped down) The 3rd and 7th column have no candy spawned. Instead, either the 2nd or 4th column candies can slide into the 3rd, and the similar can be said to the 7th. The 2nd and 8th column have a probability of chocolate blocking it. If the path is blocked, candies will slide all the way from 4th (or 6th) column to the 2nd (or 4th) column. Due to chocolate spawners, chocolate would never stop expanding from them. Strategy Focus on the bombs Because the bomb dropping pattern is predictable, try to avoid matching candies on the side on the number of turns that are divisible by 5 (ie. 55, 50, 45, etc.). It is best to remove the bombs as quickly as possible so that more concentration can be focused on special candies and clearing chocolate. Another tip would be making vertical matches instead of horizontal ones to control where the bomb would drop down. It also helps making more cascades, which would be explained later. Dealing with chocolate It might be helpful to avoid chocolate clogging the top if possible. If there is a crucial move that might be eaten by chocolate, try to move that first. The blue candies Both number of space and colours affect the probabilities for matches and special candies. Due to medium-small space (for a 6-colour board), try to save every possible chances to make special candies, especially wrapped candies and colour bombs, so as to activate them and bring more new candies into the field. If they can be formed into a combo, it is even better. Try to also make verical matches, as there are better chances for cascading. Never forgot to remove the bombs during the process, however. The Blue candies part are just luck, and for now, there are probably no strategies to get around it. UPDATE! Actually there is a very important strategy that can apply to this level! In a candy order level, the order number count decreases by observing the candies matched and disappeared, therefore creating a special candy counts as an additional candy. Kind of wordy and hard to explain. For example when a striped candy is formed, it collects 4''' while magically adding a striped candy. When a wrapped candy is formed, it collects '''5 while forming a wrapped candy. ......which means creating a striped candy drops the number from 99 to 95 while adding a striped candy. Same goes for wrapped candy, which the number drops from 99 to 94. In conclusion, if a player can make 5 special candies out of blue candies (excluding colour bombs), it would fulfill the 99 candies requirement while he only collected 94. If he makes 10 blue special candies, he only needs 89 blue candies to collect 99 candies. It's really difficult to understand how this works (and how this article works...), but I think I grasped the secret to this level. Probabilities The following is the probabilities of meeting the requirement of 99 blue candies. The more candies destroyed, the higher chance of getting it. Contrary to what I believed, you need to clear at least 550 candies to have a decent (20%) chance of passing this level. To increase the chance to 50%, you need to clear 594. For a near-win guarentee (90%), 670 candies are required. Unfortunately, the board is not big enough to make a lot of combos. Note: Finally asked a mathematician to fix it up. I was using the wrong formula. Opinions on Difficulty A lot of my friends said it is hard. Hard to a point of being frustrating. Crushingcandies.com is piled with numerous players complaining about this level. There is even a superstitious belief that playing the game on computer can increase the chance of getting more blue candies, which I do not believe it. There is virtually nothing that can be done to change orange candies to blue candies. If there is such a level that even experts cannot get around it (and the chance of acquiring the orders is low), it should be very hard. It took me 20~30 attempts to get a winning run, as there is little chance of clearing more than 300 candies, let alone 550! Due to the level requiring luck, it could be hard to assign a difficulty, but considering the time the players got here, they would only get more and more frustrated. Conclusion A level can be hated by a lot of players if major luck is the only last thing that one has to get around. Oh well, since I finally got a 3-star score on this level, I don't think I will be touching this level for a long time. Category:Blog posts